Sean Bean
Sean Bean (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Caravaggio (1986)'' [Ranuccio]: Throat slit by Nigel Terry after Sean confesses to murdering Tilda Swinton. *''War Requiem (1989)'' [German Soldier]: Stabbed in the stomach with a bayonet by Nathaniel Parker after the opposing soldiers stumble across each other. There is a subsequent scene of Nathaniel meeting a bandaged Sean, but due to the film's symbolic nature and the absence of dialogue, it's ambiguous whether Sean is still alive and meeting Nathaniel in a military hospital, or whether they're both dead and meeting in the afterlife. *''The Field (1990)'' [Tadgh McCabe]: Falls to his death from a cliff while running away from a stampeding herd of cows. (Thanks to Frederica) *''Lorna Doone (1990)'' [Carver Doone]: Drowns in a bog. (Thanks to Frederica) *''Patriot Games (1992)'' [Sean Miller]: Accidentally impaled through the back when he falls onto an anchor during a fight with Harrison Ford on the deck of a burning speedboat; his body is later seen when the burning boat crashes and explodes. *''Goldeneye (1995)'' [Alec Trevelyan]: Mortally injured when he falls a great distance when Pierce Brosnan drops him from an antenna cradle onto a satellite dish, then is crushed to death when the antenna cradle collapses on him. *''Airborne (1998)'' [Dave Toombs]: Shot by Colm Feore as Sean is talking to Steve Guttenberg. *''Essex Boys (2000)'' [Jason Locke]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by Tom Wilkinson. (Thanks to Katy and ND) *''Don't Say a Word (2001)'' [Patrick Koster]: Buried alive after Michael Douglas dislodges the supports to a freshly-dug grave that Sean had fallen into, causing the grave to collapse in on itself. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)'' [Boromir]: Shot three times with arrows by Lawrence Makoare during a battle with the orcs in the woods; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Viggo Mortensen. His body is later seen on a boat going over a waterfall. (Note: Sean reprised the role in a flashback to his ‘death’ in The Return of the King, he as well had a memory/flashback scene in the extended edition of The Two Towers.) *''Equilibrium (2002)'' [Cleric Errol Partridge]: Shot in the throat by Christian Bale while Sean is reading a book (while drawing his own gun). *''Henry VIII (2003)'' [Robert Aske]: Starved by Ray Winstone's followers. It just shows Sean tied up to a gate shirtless. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Island (2005)'' [Dr. Merrick]: Hanged when he falls from a platform during a struggle with Ewan McGregor and gets a cord tangled around his neck. *''The Hitcher (2007)'' [John Ryder]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by Sophia Bush. (See also Rutger Hauer in the 1986 version.) *''Outlaw (2007)'' [Bryant]: Shot in the chest by police in woods. *''Far North (2007)'' [Loki]: Presumably freezes to death (off-screen) when he runs naked out into the Arctic tundra in a blind panic after discovering Michelle Yeoh killed Michelle Krusiec and is now wearing her daughter's face as a mask. *''Ca$h (2010)'' [Pyke Kubic / Reese Kubic]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Pyke" is shot in the head during a struggle for a gun between Sean, Chris Hemsworth, and Victoria Profeta in Sean's car. "Reese" survives the movie. *''Black Death (2010)'' [Ulrich]: Dismembered after his limbs are tied to two horses and Tim McInnerny has the horses ride off in different directions. *''Death Race 2 (2010)'' [Markus Kane]: Shot in the chest by a Triad kid. He then falls into his swimming pool. *''Age of Heroes (2011)'' [Jones]: Presumably dies (off-screen) after being cornered by soldiers during a battle. We only hear gunshots, implying that he either died or much more. *''Silent Hill: RevelationSilent Hill: Revelation (2012)(2012)' [''Harry]: Stabbed and sliced in half by the Red Pyramid demon (Roberto Campanella). However, this turns out to be Adelaide Clemens dream and he survives in reality. *''Wicked Blood'' ''(Bad Blood) (2014)' [''Frank Stinson]: Killed in an explosion (as he succumbs to being shot by James Purefoy in a gunfight) when Lew Temple's drug lab explodes, after Sean accidentally shoots it in a struggle with Lew. *''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016; animated)'' [Regis Lucis Caelum]: Stabbed in the back by Adrian Bouchet at the end of a battle, while Lena Headey and Aaron Paul look on in shock. TV Deaths *''Clarissa ''(1991) [Robert Lovelace]: Stabbed to death by Sean Pertwee in a swordfight. (Thanks to Federica) *''Screen One: Tell Me That You Love Me ''(1991) [Gabriel Lewis]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself or is stabbed by Judith Scott. (Thanks to Federica) *''Scarlett ''(1994) [Lord Richard Fenton]: Stabbed with a knife. (Thanks to Federica) *''Red Riding: 1974 ''(2008) [John Dawson]: Shot to death by Andrew Garfield, after Sean confesses to murdering three young girls. (Thanks to Brian) *''Game of Thrones: Baelor (2011)'' [Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark]: Beheaded by Wilko Johnson on Jack Gleeson's orders. *''The Frankenstein Chronicles: Lost and Found (2015) ''[Inspector John Marlott]: Executed by hanging, he's later resurrected by Ed Stoppard. Video Game Deaths *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ''(2006) [Martin Septim]: Sacrifices himself to become the avatar of Akatosh in order to fight Mehrunes Dagon, and turns into a statue when the battle is over. *''HITMAN 2'' (2018) [Mark Faba]: Assassinated by David Bateson in different killing methods depending on the players choice. Notable connections * Ex-Mr. Melanie Hill Gallery Miller's death.png|Sean Bean in Patriot Games Trevelyan's death.png|Sean Bean in GoldenEye Patrick's_death.png|Sean Bean in Don't Say a Word Merrick's death.png|Sean Bean in The Island Sean Bean at the moment of his death in Game of Thrones-Baelor.png|Sean Bean at the moment of his death in Game of Thrones: Baelor Sean Bean's head in Game of Thrones-Fire and Blood.png| Sean Bean's severed head on a stick (obivious prop) in Game of Thrones" Fire and Blood deathrace.jpg|Sean Bean's death in Death Race 2 vlcsnap-2011-05-07-15h13m33s217.jpg|Sean Bean's body in Equilibrium canuzze.jpg|Sean Bean's death in Caravaggio Bean, Sean Category:Voice Actors Bean, Sean Bean, Sean Bean, Sean Category:Videos Bean, Sean Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Bean, Sean Bean, Sean Category:Death scenes by arrow Bean, Sean Bean, Sean Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:People who died in a Death Race film Category:People who died in a LOTR film Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by sword Category:British actors and actresses Category:People of English descent Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Animation Stars Category:People who died in Jack Ryan Films Category:Religion Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by broken limbs Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Legends Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Animated death scenes Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:HBO Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Roel Reiné Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael J. Bassett Movies Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:People who died in Silent Hill Films Category:Actors playing villains who killed in boat or submarine in The World Is Not Engough scenario Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death Race Cast Members